CampOut
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: The Son Family and the Briefs family all go to a camp! Campfire stories, Obstacle courses, and misquitos aren't the least of their problems! PLEASE R+R! **Chapter 2 is up**
1. A mad Vegeta..Camp Fun!

Hey guys! Lisa here! Yes, I know, I'm supposed to be working on 'Pay Attention' , but look at this fanfic as a fic to read when your waiting for updates on 'Pay Attention.' Anyway, this is a fic I wrote a while back and that I hadn't uploaded. Enjoy! Oh, BTW, this takes place about 2 years and a half after the Buu Saga. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was a normal day at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, Bulma was making lunch, and Trunks was watching cartoons. But, something was going to happen that day that was very different...Something that would change Vegeta's life...forever... 

Vegeta walked out of the Gravity Room. He was very proud of himself for training hard that day. He walked into his home. Everything was the same...atleast everything looked the same,...but Vegeta could tell that something was different...

  
All of the sudden, Bulma came running from the kitchen. "Oh hey Vegeta! I have some big news!" Bulma shouted with a smile on her face. Vegeta was hesitant. What could the big news be? "What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly. Bulma smirked. "Well," she said,"Were going to Camp Fun! It's like a camp for adults but we still do the same things that kids too when they go to summer camp. We get to hike, find certain kinds of leaves, have camp fires, and stuff like that! Oh, and were taking Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan and Goten with us!" 

Vegeta felt like an atomic bomb just fell on him. "**WHAT?? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!? THERE IS _NO_ WAY I AM GOING TO SOME STUPID CAMP WITH KAKAROT!**" Vegeta exploded with rage. Bulma got a mad expression on her face. "Well, your gonna have to!! I already invited Goku and Chi Chi! It would be so rude if I had to call if off! And besides,..I think it'd be loads of fun. We're only staying for three days! So, it's not _that_ long. It would be so much fun going to a camp and doing all these different activities! And...I think there's a fighting tournament thats taking place on the third day, so I _know_ you would love that." Bulma replied. All of the sudden, Vegeta had different thoughts than before. Vegeta gave in. "Fine...I'll go to the stupid camp...but only if Kakarot will be fighting in the tournament.." Bulma smiled. "Yeah, he is. I already told Chi Chi and, the minute Goku found out, he said he'd love to fight in it." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Alright...I'll go." Bulma squealed with delight. "Oh thank you hunny! I know we'll have alot of fun!" Vegeta nodded, even though he knew these three days would the worst in his life. Just then, Trunks came into the room. "Whats happening? I thought I heard screaming coming from this room.." Trunks said, with a confused expression in his face. "Well," Bulma said,"Were going to a camp! And I've invited Goten and his family to come along! Isn't that great Trunks?" Trunks was silent. "Yeah I guess...atleast Gotens gonna be there, so I dont have to be bored.." Bulma gave Trunks and Vegeta mad looks. "Oh..what is it with you two? Whats so bad about going to a camp for acouple of days? Sheesh..you guys are acting like it's a fight with Cell or something..Anyway,..start packing Trunks, and you too Vegeta, because were leaving first thing tomorrow." Bulma said, rushing towards her room to pack. "_Women..I'll never understand them..At one second, they're perfectly normal, then the next, they're ruining your life asking you to go to a dumb camp with the one person you hate most...Women are so complicated.._" Vegeta thought gravely. 

***

The next morning, Vegeta woke up to the sound of Bulma's voice. "C'mon Vegeta! Wake up! It's time to go!" Bulma called from downstairs. Vegeta looked at his alarm clock. It read **4:30**. "You must be crazy, woman! It's only 4:30! Why do we have to wake up _this_ early?" Vegeta shouted drowsily. It was only a matter of seconds before Bulma shouted back. "Because! If we don't wake up now we'll _never_ catch the 6:00 bus! You know how lazy you and Trunks are in the morning!" Vegeta growned. Very grudingly, Vegeta got up from his bed. Vegeta lazily put on some clothes and grabbed his siutcase that was filled with what Vegeta thought "unnecessary clothing". He slumped downstairs only to find a sleepy looking Trunks and a cheerful wide-awake Bulma. Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Why is it that _your_ the only one not looking tired?" Vegeta asked Bulma angrily. Bulma smiled, but then frowned. "Well, I would be tired too if _I_ was watching soap operas at 12:00 at night!" Vegeta gasped. "I did nothing of the sort!" Vegeta said, trying to hide the obvious fact that he _had_ watched those programs that night. Vegeta, trying to hide his secret, said,"Then why is the brat so tired?" Bulma thought about it, but then said,"Well, he's so tired because he was watching cartoons! I swear, you Saiyans are exactly alike...but anyway, hurry up Vegeta, your breakfast is on the table, and it's already 5:00!" Vegeta distastefully slouched onto the chair and crossed his arms. "I'm not hungry..." Vegeta replied. Bulma sighed. "Ok, whatever. Let's just hurry and get out of the house..Chi Chi and her family are waiting for us!" Bulma quickly grabbed her suitcase and rushed out the door in blinding speed. 

45 minutes later, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Goten, and Goku all stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. Bulma looked around, noticing that Gohan wasn't there. "Hey Chi Chi, where's Gohan?" Bulma asked. Chi Chi smiled and answered,"Well, he's studying for a major test that he has on Monday...It's his final exams...Could you believe that Bulma? I am so glad that Gohan is studying now..Unlike his lazy good for nothing father! I know Gohan will go somewhere in life.." Goku nodded, but then said,"Hey! I'm good for something!" Chi Chi frowned. "Oh, c'mon Goku..face it..the only thing your good at is eating and fighting...I mean, I even think Vegeta does things better than you do.." Goku, obviously very angry, crossed his arms. Vegeta, finding this amusing, patted Goku's shoulders and said,"Well, atleast you have a smart wife.." Bulma looked over at Vegeta angrily. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean? Vegeta...** are you saying that Chi Chi's smarter than me?!?**" Vegeta gazed at Bulma, scared. "No..I was just saying-" Vegeta didn't get to finish because Bulma charged towards him and punched! Vegeta easily dodged it, but Bulma accidently hit Goku sqaure in the face! "Hey! Don't go hitting my husband like that!" Chi Chi fumed. Chi Chi charged towards Bulma, but hit Vegeta! "Hey! Dont hit my husband like that!" And before you knew it, Chi Chi, Bulma, Goku and Vegeta all fought eachother at the same time. Goten and Trunks, never seeing their parents fight eachother at the same time, pried Vegeta off of Goku, and Bulma off of Chi Chi. The 4 strangled parents breathed heavily and gradually had control of themselves again. Goten and Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

  
Once on the bus, everyone sat down next to their family or friends. Across from Goku was Chi Chi, across from Goten was Trunks, and across from Vegeta was Bulma. Vegeta looked at Trunks suitcase and noticed that it was packed with loads of stuff. Vegeta smirked and grabbed Trunks's suitcase. "Hey! Give that back dad!" Trunks cried with the top of his lungs, making the whole bus give them attention. Vegeta smiled. "So,..there must be something in here that you don't want us to see...Well, why dont we have a look?" Trunks, never giving up on retrieving the suitcase, tried grabbing it, but his arms were too small to grab the case. Vegeta grinned triumphantly and opened the suitcase. What Vegeta saw in there he will never forget. There were pictures of Vegeta and there was a big 'X'over his face. There were pictures of Vegeta wearing a red mustache and, they were even pictures with him and Goku (which these were the ones he heated the most) with 'WINNER' on top of Goku and 'LOSER' on top of Vegeta. Trunks blushed furiously and turned away. "**Why do you even have stuff like this in your suitcase?!? So, you saying I'm a loser and Kakarot is a winner??**" Trunks looked at his dad, ashamed. "Well,.." Trunks replied,"Me and Goten were just fooling around and...Well..Goten's dad _could_ beat you..so..I-" "So that means you can just write loser ontop of me and winner ontop of him??" Vegeta said, poiniting at Goku, who wasn't paying attention at all to the situation. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, noticing that everyone was giving him attention. "Why are you guys staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Goku said, rubbing his face so that there was nothing in his face anymore, but ofcoarse, there wasn't anything there in the first place. Vegeta slapped his forehead with his hand. "I rest my case.." he muttered and turned away from Trunks. 

As the camp got closer, everyone was having conversations..everyone except Vegeta ofcoarse. Chi Chi, Bulma, and Goku were talking about Vegeta. "I dont know Chi Chi..what do you think we should do to make him have more fun? I mean, the only reason I did all this was for _him_. What do you think Goku? Bulma asked, a desperate look on her face. Goku thought for a second. "Well,..I'm sure Vegeta will come around..Once he sees us having fun, I'm sure he'll want to have fun to." Bulma looked at Goku seriuosly. "I hope so..."

  
Soon, there was a sign coming up that said,"WELCOME TO CAMP FUN. ENJOY YOUR STAY". Bulma smiled. "Were here!" The bus halted to a stop. All of the passengers grabbed their belongings and headed towards the exit of the bus. Since Bulma and Chi Chi's family had the most stuff, there were the lasts to get off the bus. Bulma got out and was quite annoyed that it took _this_ long for Vegeta and the others to get off the bus. "Hurry up! Were going to be late for the meeting everyone has to go to!" Bulma cried, forcing everyone to grab their things quicker. When everyone finally got off the bus, they looked at the surrounding area that they were to stay for 3 days straight. They was a main building infront of them that said in a sign "MAIN/CAFETERIA". They were about 20 cabins to the right of them and a big forest to the left. The group trotted off towards the main builiding where the meeting would be held. Once they had taken their seats, a man with a green suit and lots of badges on his shirt, walked onto the stage that was there. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen..and kids, Welcome to Camp Fun. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here and find our facilities very great. Every day there will be activities...to know what activities will be on which day, you will have to see the bulletin board that's outside. Enjoy your stay! And before you go, I will assign you into cabins." After the man gave his "stupid speech" as Trunks would say, the man started adressing people into their bunks. Chi Chi got a horrible thought. "What if we all don't get in the same cabin?" Chi Chi whispered to Bulma. "Well," Bulma whispered back,"who cares? What's the big deal? We'll just all meet together at a certain time and place." After Bulma's reasurrance, Chi Chi still looked nervous. "Yeah but..imagine what kind of trouble Vegeta and Goku could cause if they weren't with us..they could cause choas!" Bulma nodded. "Your right.." Before another word could be spoken, the man walked up to Chi Chi and Bulma. "Ok ladies...you will be in bunk #14.." Chi Chi and Bulma responded with nervous smiles. The man walked on to Goten and Trunks. "You two will be in #3." Goten and Trunks smiled graciously. The man walked up to Vegeta and Goku. "And you two will be in..oh wait..I'm so sorry gentleman, but you two will have to be split up. You," he pointed to Goku,"will be in Cabin #1 and your cabin" he pointed at Vegeta,"will be in #2. Oh, by the way, My name is Mr. Chill. That's not really my name but I like to be addressed by that. Alright, I'll see you two later!" With that, Mr. Chill had left. Goku whispered to Vegeta,"I wonder why they call him 'Mr. Chill'." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. 

When the group was outside, Goten got an idea. "Why dont we look at the Bulletin board? I'd really like to see what activities are going to happen today." Bulma, Chi Chi, Trunks and Goku agreed, but Vegeta said nothing. Goten walked up the board. "Ok...well, it says today there are going to be games, and tonight will be Campfire ghost stories." Trunks smiled. "Yes! I love ghost stories. I mean, Goten gets scared all the time.." Trunks smirked. Goten got mad. "I do not! If I remember clearly, it was you hiding behind the covers when we were watching Scooby Doo!" Goten cried. Trunks covered Goten's mouth and said angrily,"I told you never to talk about that.." Bulma and Chi Chi smiled and Bulma said,"I wonder what the camp means by 'games'. What type of games? Board games, sports,.." Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders. "Well, whatever games we'll have today, it seems like their over there.." Chi Chi pointed to where a big group of people were assembling. "Ok, lets go!" Bulma said cheerfully.


	2. Water Tag?!?! Goku Vs.Vegeta?

Hey! Another chapter!! Please review!!

**********************************************************************************

Chi Chi, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and a very annoyed Vegeta, walked to where a whole group of people were assembled. In the front of the group, Mr.Chill had a microphone in his hand. Goku and Vegeta noticed that Mr. Chill was very excited over something, but they didn't know what. Mr. Chill tested the microphone, then made an announcement. "Welcome! As you all know, today will be 'games'. Well, our first event, will be Water Tag!" Gasps of excitement went over the crowd. Goku looked around, annoyed. "What? It's not like you guys never played Water Tag before!" Goku cried. Mr. Chill, looked at Goku madly, but continued. "Ahem..as I was saying, each team will compete against the other one. The rules are simple. For example, Bunk #9 will compete against Bunk #10. The uniforms that you put on will have 3 flags. The other team must knock out all of your opponents flags in order to win. Good luck!" About 5 minutes later, everyone had had already begun putting their uniforms on. Vegeta crossed his arms in annoyance, and reluctantly began putting on the orange uniform.  
Once everyone was suited up, Mr. Chill told everyone that whatever bunk you were assigned to, that the bunk next to you, was the on you'd compete in. Like Bunk #1 would go against Bunk #2 etc. Chi Chi looked nervously at Bulma. "Bulma...isn't Goku assigned to Bunk 1?.." Chi Chi asked Bulma. Bulma nodded,"Yeah...and..Vegeta's assigned to Bunk 2!!" Bulma and Chi Chi exchanged uneasy glances. Goten and Trunks, who'd already noticed their dads would go against eachother, smiled.  
"Hey Goten," Trunks whispered,"I bet my dad's team will beat your dad's team." Goten looked at Trunks angrily, and whispered back,"Yeah right! My dad's team will smoke your dad's team!" Trunks looked at Goten, and added,"Why are we whispering?" Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." 

Goku grinned and looked at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, it looks like were going to have to go against eachother.But hey, lets make this a fair fight, ok?" Goku held out his hand. Vegeta pushed Goku's hand away, smiled and said,"I dont play by the rules." Goku frowned, but quickly smiled again. "Then I guess this will be pretty intresting." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away. "Yeah, I guess it will." Vegeta replied, somewhat anticipating the water gun fight.  
Mr. Chill raised a gun in the air to signify the start of the game. "Ok, Bunk 1 and Bunk 2 get ready." The opponents of Bunk 1 and 2 stared at Mr. Chill. Mr. Chill said,"On your mark, get set- Hey, wait a second, why are you guys staring at me? Your supposed to start!" Mr. Chill looked angrily at the people from the beginning bunks. Someone from Bunk 2 said,"Um, We would start but there's only one problem...We don't have our water guns yet!!" Mr. Chill looked at them and noticed that they indeed didn't have the guns. He blushed and said,"There over by the lake.." Mr. Chill pointed at a run-down box.  
2 minutes later, everypne had a Nerf water gun in their hands. "Ok," Mr. Chill said,"Let's start this again. On your marks,...get set.." Mr. Chill hesistated for a second to make sure that the opponents all had the proper gear, and then screamed,"Go!!!" The gun shot made everybody jump, but Bunk 1 and Bunk 2 ran into the forest. 

Vegeta looked at his surroundings. He was completely engulfed by Red Wood trees. Vegeta started looking around, incase anyone from Bunk 1 tried to do a sneak attack. Vegeta smirked. He knew that he would easily beat everyone on the opposing team. But, his only concern was Goku. How would he be able to defeat him? Just then, Vegeta heard something rustling in the bushes. He turned around to face a very large, angry bear to was standing on its hind legs. Vegeta started backing away, but that just caused the bear to walk towards him even more. Vegeta thought really hard how to get away from this annoyance. "_Wait a second,.._" Vegeta thought,"_Can't I just fly?_" Vegeta slapped his forehead in frustration, frowning at his own stupidity. He lifted off of the ground and smirked. "Now you can't get me! Now how do you feel? Your just a pathetic bear who can't fly!" Vegeta teased. The bear all of the sudden did a very strange thing. It started growling very loudly, and started lifting off the ground...it was flying!!! Vegeta gasped, and started flying away from this bear as fast as he could. The bear grinned and caught up with Vegeta with no problem. 

An hour later, Vegeta stumbled towards a nearby tree. He tried not to wince from all the cuts and bruises the bear gave him. "_ Stupid bear_" Vegeta thought, as he walked towards another noise in the bushes. Vegeta backed away, thinking it was a bear, but it was merely just a person from Bunk 2 Infact, it was the same person who shouted at Mr. Chill that they didn't have water guns. Vegeta sighed. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked the guy, who was obviously lost. "Well, I was just about to ask you the same question. But anyway, my name is Jake, and I was just trying to find someone from Bunk 1. But it's weird..I haven't found anyone..have you?" Vegeta shook his head. Jake scratched his head, confused. "Do you think Bunk 1 is planning to all come out at once and knock us out of the game? I mean, thats kindof weird how no one has seen _anyone_ from Bunk 1..." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Well, obviously their going to do a sneak attack." Vegeta muttered, mad that his team was going to lose. Jake sighed. "Well, I say we team up. That way, we have a better chance of beating them.." Vegeta nodded. "Fine, but if you get in my way, I'll just have to annihilate you." Jake looked at Vegeta suprised, but nodded. 

Vegeta and Jake walked north. Jake had said something about that was where he saw Bunk 1 head when they started. Vegeta noticed that Jake had one of his flags down. "_You_ got hit?" Vegeta asked. Jake appeared that he was mad, but replied,"Well, one of my close friends, Anthony, thought _I_ was someone from the other team, and shot my flag. Oh well,..I atleast have 2 left." Vegeta and Jake continued walking north. "Hey," Jake said,"Did you know that there's going to be an obstacle course tomorrow? I'm really excited for that. And theres also going to be a Water raft race. Man, this stupid camp is a waste of time. I mean, why do we have to do all of these dumb activities? My annoying wife suggested that we should go with our daughter, but I would rather drown alove then go to this annoying camp." Vegeta smirked and nodded. "I know what you mean," Vegeta replied,"My wife made me come here with my son. I really didn't want to come, but you know how wives are." Jake nodded sufficiantly. 

2 hours later, Vegeta and Jake had already grown tired of walking and finding nothing. "I say we gather up everyone from Bunk 2 and do a sneak attack of our own." Vegeta said, disturbing the quiet that filled the dense forest. Jake nodded. "Agreed. But there's on problem..how are going to find everyone? Their probably all scattered around in this dumb forest." Vegeta turned away, annoyed. How _were_ they going to get everyone? Then, Vegeta got a plan. "Wait here." Vegeta said, and descended off to the sky.  
10 minutes later, all the correspondents of Bunk #2 were all gathered. "Ok," Jake commanded,"In about a minute, we all charge through the forest and find Bunk 1 and dispose of them. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Wait." said a person that Vegeta didn't recognize. Jake crossed his arms. "What is it this time Anthony?" Vegeta looked at Anthony, curious with what he had to say. Anthony continued. "Well, what if Bunk #1 are _already_ looking for us? What if their doing _their_ sneak attck right now?" Jake was quick to reply. "Well, then we can't waste any more time. Alright, let's go." Anothony hastily nodded and Bunk #2 ran towards the middle of the forest. 

Vegeta ran alongside with Jake and Anthony, who very surprisingly knew the way. Jake kept on stoppong checking if they were any faint sounds that they couldn't hear. Vegeta didn't like the whole concept of sneaking around, but did it anyway. He figured if he was going to get this over with, he'd get it over with quick. All of the sudden, Jake, Vegeta and Bunk #2 all heard this distant stampeding sound...Jake looked around from side to side, wondering where the sound was coming from. Vegeta looked around curiously...  
Almost a split second later, Goku and the rest of Bunk #1 knocked most of Bunk#2 out of the game. There were only 3 people remaining, and that was Anthony, Jake, and Vegeta. Anothony and Jake backed away nervously, but Vegeta stood his ground. He wasn't about to let pathetic humans and Goku scare him away. Goku smirked. "Well, hello Vegeta. Looks like my teams going to beat you. Do you want this to be fast or slow?" Vegeta was surprised. Not ever, _ever_ had Goku been this arrogant and taunting before. Vegeta growled uner his breath. "Well, whats it going to be?" Goku implied. Vegeta decided to go along with it. "Hmm..let me pick..why dont I defeat each and everyone one of you? Does that sound better?" Vegeta said. Goku and Bunk #1 all smirked. Then Goku mumbled something Vegeta could barely hear.."Get them." Anthony and Jake started to run away, but only resulted into having both of there three flags knocked out. Goku smiled. "Alright, that only leaves Vegeta.May I do the honors?" Goku consulted. Bunk 1 nodded and agreed. "Alright then..." Goku walked towards Vegeta, and before Vegeta could even hesitate, Goku knocked all of Vegeta's flags. Goku smirked, but Vegeta frowned.


End file.
